


Ordinary People

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Welt ist nicht grausam, nur die Menschen auf ihr... Und manchmal braucht ein Turk einen Drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary People

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ordinary People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232611) by [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru)



**Titel:** Ordinary People  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud   
 **Rating:** PG-16  
 **Warnings:** dark  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Die Welt ist nicht grausam, nur die Menschen auf ihr...

 **Kommentar:** Ich wollte schon seit einiger Zeit eine Geschichte schreiben die _„Ordinary People”_ heißt – nach einem Lied von Neil Young. Das Lied hat nicht allzu viel mit der Geschichte zu tun (eigentlich gar nichts), aber ich finde die Musik passt trotzdem sehr gut… Ich hab es beim Schreiben ständig gehört.

Außerdem wollte ich schon immer – seit Jahren – eine Geschichte schreiben, in der _dieser_ Satz vorkommt - in genau diesem Zusammenhang und genau der Stimmung.  
Das hier ist wohl wieder eine Sache, an der mir selber sehr viel liegt… Was andere vielleicht nicht verstehen können… Aber vielleicht gefällt es euch ja trotzdem auf eine Art oder Weise.

 

 **Ordinary People**

Cloud hörte nicht, wie sich die Tür des 7th Heaven öffnete und erst, als sich jemand neben ihn auf den Barhocker setzte, sah er überrascht auf.  
„Was darf’s sein?“, fragte er ohne Begrüßung und mehr aus Reflex, da er eigentlich nicht erwartet hatte, dass heute noch jemand kommen würde.  
Reno fuhr sich träge über die Augen, bevor er antwortete: „Einen Whisky…“ Seine Stimme war heiser.  
Schweigend nickte Cloud und stand auf, ging hinter den Tresen und nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank. Gerade, als er von der über Kopf hängende Flasche etwas abfüllen wollte, korrigierte Reno seinen Wunsch: „Warte… gib mir lieber ne ganze Flasche…“  
Cloud runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, sondern zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als er unten ins Regal griff, um eine neue Flasche hervorzuziehen.  
Er füllte das Glas einmal voll und stellte schließlich beides vor den Rothaarigen auf den Tresen.  
Reno trank es mit einem Schluck aus.

„Ist ziemlich leer heute…“, bemerkte Reno nach einer Weile, nachdem Cloud wieder auf dem Hocker neben ihm saß und Rechnungen – dem Anschein nach – durchging. Neben den Papieren lag ein Taschenrechner, in den der Blonde immer wieder etwas eintippte.  
„Ja…“ Clouds Antwort war monoton, „Heute ist irgend so ein Sportevent… Dann ist es hier immer leer…“  
Reno nickte.  
„Und Tifa?“  
„Oben im Bett. Krank, Marlene hat sie angesteckt…”  
„Ah… Gut…“ Reno trank ein weiteres Glas.  
Den Blonden irritierte das Interesse an Tifa und der Bar, doch er sagte nichts dazu, fragte auch nicht nach.  
Reno schwieg, während Cloud weiter Zahlen in den Taschenrechner tippte.

„Hey, Strife… Was würdest du tun, um berühmt zu werden?“, fragte Reno plötzlich.  
Cloud zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich würde fast alles dafür tun, nicht berühmt zu werden…“  
Der Rothaarige lachte leise und grinste über diese Antwort.  
„Was würdest du tun?“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Reno erwiderte: „Nichts… Wenn ich berühmt wäre, könnte ich meinen Job nicht mehr machen…“  
„Vermutlich…“ Clouds Stimme klang nicht wirklich interessiert und er nahm Renos nächste Bemerkung kaum wahr.  
„…obwohl, an Tagen wie diesen wäre es nicht das Schlechteste, den Job hinzuschmeißen…“

Cloud trank den letzten Schluck von seinem Mineralwasser und stand auf, um wieder hinter den Tresen zu gehen. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und füllt sich nach, blickte dabei zu Reno, der schon ein Drittel des Whiskys getrunken hatte. Dieser runzelte die Stirn und sah verwirrt zu dem Blonden.  
„Seit wann hast du ne Brille?“ Er klang überrascht.  
Cloud zuckte leicht, kaum sichtbar, zusammen und nahm die ovalen Gläser mit dem dünnen Drahtgestell ab, legte sie auf die Papiere neben den Rechner. Verlegen räusperte er sich und murmelte: „Nur zum Lesen…“  
„Aha…“ Neugierig nahm der Rothaarige die Brille und sah hindurch. „Echt ne Lesebrille… das is ja n’ Ding…”  
Cloud versuchte, sich seine Scham nicht anmerken zu lassen und setzte sich wieder.

„Sag mal, Strife…“ Renos Stimme war leise und nachdenklich, „Hast du das von den Frauen mitbekommen, die in den letzten Wochen verschwunden sind?“  
Irritiert über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel nickte Cloud. „Ja, am Rand.“  
„Vor einigen Tagen ist wieder eine vermisst worden… Die Polizei hat uns dann zur Hilfe geholt – inoffiziell natürlich.“ Er schluckte trocken und sprach weiter: „Wir haben sie heute gefunden.“  
„Oh.“ Cloud zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist doch gut. Wieso ging das bei euch so schnell?“ Eigentlich war diese Frage überflüssig, wusste der Blonde doch schließlich, wie die Turk manchmal vorgingen und Renos Antwort bestätigte es nur.  
„Wir haben unsere… eigenen Methoden.“  
Reno machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, sein Glas zu füllen. Er trank einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Es herrschte einige Minuten Stille, bis die kleine Lampe, die neben den Rechnungen auf den Tresen stand, plötzlich ausging.  
Cloud nuschelte leise, was vermutlich ein Fluch war und stand erneut auf.  
Scheinbar desinteressiert sah Reno ihm dabei zu, wie er versuchte, die Birne herauszudrehen.  
„Verdammt!“, zischte der Blonde und zog seine Hand von dem Glaskolben zurück. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass die Glühbirne heiß war.  
„Nimm nen Handtuch…“, riet Reno ihm und trank erneut aus der Flasche.  
Brummend folgte Cloud dem Rat, holte ein Handtuch und eine neue Birne und wechselte die alte aus.  
Der Rothaarige musste kurz grinsen und bezweifelte, dass Cloud derjenige war, der im 7th Heaven Reparaturarbeiten übernahm. Das leichte Grinsen verschwand jedoch sehr schnell und wich einem nachdenklich-bedrückten Ausdruck.

„Sie waren alle tot…“  
Cloud unterbrach den verzweifelten Versuch, den Rechenfehler zu finden und sah auf. „Wie?“  
„Die Frauen… sie waren alle tot“, wiederholte Reno und erntete einen verwirrten Blick des Blonden.  
„Oh…ähm…“ Nicht recht wissend, was er dazu sagen sollte, kratze Cloud sich nachdenklich am Nacken und meinte erneut: „Oh…“  
„Es waren vierundzwanzig Frauen… Vierundzwanzig. Und alle sind im selben Raum gestorben und dort liegen gelassen worden…“  
Cloud fiel auf, dass Reno ungewöhnlich blass geworden war. Mittlerweile war auch die Hälfte der Flasche leer, doch anscheinend machte es dem Rothaarigen nichts aus, den er trank noch mehr von der hochprozentigen Flüssigkeit.  
„Stell dir mal vor… Erst wirst du entführt und dann sperrt man dich in einen Raum mit Leichen. Manche sind schon fast verwest, andere sind vielleicht erst einige Tage alt…Und während du umgebracht wirst, musst du selber zwischen diesen Leichen liegen und weißt, du wirst genauso liegengelassen… Musst, während du stirbst, andere Leichen anstarren…“  
Cloud wurde schlecht.  
Jahrealte Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Erinnerungen von engen Räumen, der Gestank von Mako, von toten Menschen, die er vielleicht kurz vorher noch gesehen hatte, die genauso gelitten hatten wie er. Die Erinnerung an das Gefühl, eingesperrt zu sein. Die Erinnerung an das Gefühl, vollkommen hilflos und ausgeliefert zu sein.  
Der Blonde trank einen Schluck Wasser. Er hätte gern auch einen Whisky getrunken, doch er wusste, dass er nichts vertrug. Es hätte die Erinnerungen auch nicht besser gemacht.

Nach einer Weile, als die Übelkeit nachgelassen hatte, fragte Cloud: „Warum erzählst du mir das alles?“  
„Ich weiß nicht…“ Reno zuckte mit den Schultern. “Vielleicht brauche ich jemanden zum Reden.“  
„Warum redest du nicht mit Rude oder Elena?“  
„…hm… Rude geht zu seiner Familie. Er hat Frau und Kind, da kann er das von heute vermutlich vergessen… Und Elena… Sie geht zu Tseng, wird sich bei ihm bestimmt total aufregen und rumschreien, aber wenn sie dann zusammen im Bett liegen, ist die Welt wieder in Ordnung…“  
„Aha…“ Cloud holte tief Luft. “Aber… ich bin nicht gut in… sowas. Ich meine… ich bin niemand, mit dem man gut reden kann. Also, was erwartest du von mir?“  
Reno verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht dein größtes Talent ist. Ich erwarte auch nichts von dir. Bleib einfach da sitzen und hör zu. Oder bleib einfach da sitzen, wenn du nicht zuhören willst - ehrlich, würd ich gut verstehen - aber bleib einfach sitzen… bitte.“

Fast unmerklich nickte Cloud. Es war nicht so, dass er sich darum riss, dem anderen zu zuhören, doch konnte er es irgendwo verstehen.  
Jetzt verstand er auch, warum der rothaarige Turk froh war, dass die Bar leer und Tifa nicht hier war…  
Draußen begann es, heftig zu regnen. Laut schlugen die Wassertropfen gegen die Fenster und in diesen Minuten schwiegen beide.  
Erst, als die Geräusche von draußen leiser wurden, ergriff Reno wieder das Wort.  
„Weißt du, warum der Typ die Frauen umgebracht hat?“ Es war eine rhetorische Frage, auf die Cloud die Antwort nicht kennen konnte und deswegen nichts dazu sagte.  
„Er wollte berühmt werden… Er wollte damit in die Nachrichten und war beinahe enttäuscht, dass er nicht eher gefunden wurde.“ Der Griff um die Whiskyflasche wurde fester. „Er hat mich angelacht, als ich ihn auf die Frauen angesprochen hab.“  
Er trank einen Schluck. „Er hat solange gelacht, bis ich ihm zwischen die Augen geschossen hab…“  
Clouds Augen weiten sich überrascht, doch er meinte nur monoton und ohne Wertung: „Die Todesstrafe ist verboten…“  
Trocken lachte Reno auf. „Ich weiß. Aber erstens waren wir nur inoffiziell dort und zweitens: Seit wann halten sich Turks an Gesetze?”  
In Gedanken stimmte Cloud dem Rothaarigen zu.  
„Was mich an der ganzen Sache nur ankotzt, ist die Tatsache, dass der Typ trotzdem berühmt wird! Über den Fall berichten bestimmt jetzt schon die Nachrichten und alle finden es grauenvoll, was der Kerl gemacht hat… Geredet wird aber trotzdem noch Monate davon. Und irgendwelche Psychologen werden versuchen, sein Verhalten zu analysieren.“ Angewidert schüttelte Reno den Kopf. „Zum Kotzen! Was ne Heuchelei! Alle finden es grausam, ergötzen sich aber über Neuigkeiten. Und in ein paar Jahren haben es fast alle Vergessen und irgendwelche Jugendliche tragen T-Shirts mit seinem Gesicht drauf, nur um ihre Eltern zu schocken… Ist doch wirklich alles zum Kotzen!“  
Cloud versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Marlene in einigen Jahren aussehen würde und vielleicht so ein T-Shirt trug, nur um Barrett, Tifa oder ihn zu erschrecken. Er rieb sich kurz an der Nase.  
Solange es kein T-Shirt mit Sephiroths Gesicht war, wäre es ihm vermutlich egal.

Wieder war es zwischen den beiden Männern still.  
Reno trank ab und zu einen Schluck aus der Flasche, die mittlerweile nur noch zu einem Viertel voll war und langsam doch seine Spuren bei dem Turk hinterlies. Seine Aussprache war zwar noch klar und deutlich, doch seine Bewegungen wirkten etwas unkoordiniert.  
Cloud indes versuchte weiter die Rechnungen zu überprüfen und gestand sich endlich ein, dass er mit Tifas Taschenrechner nicht wirklich zu Recht kam und doch besser seinen von oben hätte holen sollen.  
Die bedrückte Atmosphäre, die während des Gespräches geherrscht hatte, war beinahe verschwunden und Cloud hatte schon fast das Thema und seine aufkommenden Erinnerungen verdrängt, als Reno noch einmal das Wort ergriff: „Weißt du, was ich persönlich am schlimmsten fand, Cloud?“  
Der Turk klang gebrochen und heiser.  
„Was?“, fragte der Blonde, als Reno nicht weitersprach, doch es dauerte auch dann noch einen Moment, bis er antwortete.  
Erst trank er noch etwas und sah dann stumpf auf den Holztresen. „Die Gesichter der Frauen… Ihre Gesichter…“ Er machte eine Pause und sah Cloud seitlich von unten an, der den Blick mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Besorgnis erwiderte.  
„Ihre Augen waren offen.“


End file.
